Kirari Tsukishima
Kirari is a cute and gluttonous 14-year-old girl who strives to be an idol. In the beginning she only wanted to be an idol so she can get closer to Seiji, but now she really likes show business. She is clumsy, dense, overly trusting of others, and lacks common sense. Despite her shortcomings and lack of talents, she manages to persevere because of the help she receives from SHIPS and her cat, Nā-san, and because of her unwavering spirit and resilience. Kirari appears to have the ability to understand, not simply the common pets such as her own pet Nā-san which appear throughout the series, but actual animals too (in character with the show, nobody notices or makes a fuss about this point). Also, she has a unique characteristic of turning all artistic designs into mushroom shapes. She is also a member of the idol unit Kira Pika which consists of her and Hikaru who is talented but has stage fright. Later she start another group known as Milky Way with 2 other girls- Noel and Kobeni. Personality Kirari is a typical 14-year-old middle school girl. She is very beautiful and cheerful, and is very popular among her peers, especially with boys. However, she is very naive when it comes to romance. She is also very gluttonous and can eat more food than one normally can eat. This always scares away her crushes. Like all heroines, she is clumsy, dense, overly trusting, and lacks common sense. However, she has a determined spirit and deep care and concern for others, whether they are friends or foes. As an idol, she lacks many necessary skills and has to ask for help from SHIPS and Na-san. She has countless friends, but considers Na-san, Hiroto, and Seiji as her best friends due to that they are always there for her. She is involved in a love triangle with Hiroto and Seiji; Seiji being so kind and looking like a prince, Kirari immediately developed a crush on him and even decided to be an idol so she can be with him. However, as she spent time with Hiroto, she saw that he was not really mean but almost as kind as Seiji. Kirari wanted to become an idol because she wanted to be with Seiji, but as the series progresses, she grows to love her idol job and learns that she loves Hiroto and Seiji equally but differently. Background Kirari was born on July 7, 1992 (anime; 1990 in the manga) to Takeshi and Luna Tsukishima. She has an older brother named Subaru. Her mother left the family when she was an infant to pursue an acting career in America, and she was raised by her father and grandmother. Her brother later moved to America to pursue an acting career a few years before the series' debut. Before becoming an idol, Kirari lived a normal life; she had Arashi Arayami as her childhood friend before he moved away when they were 6. At that same time, Kirari received Na-san from a wealthy neighbor. From then on, Na-san became her constant companion and best friend. By the time she entered middle school, she dreamed of finding a boyfriend who can feed her lots of food. Story Kirari is 14-years-old and a normal middle school student who loves to eat and wants a boyfriend who can feed her lots of food. At school, she hears about SHIPS, a popular boy idol duo, from her friends, but Kirari has no interest in the entertainment world. Soon afterwards, she and her friends are walking home when she rescues a turtle stranded on a tree. The turtle's owner, a handsome boy named Seiji, gives her a ticket to SHIPS' next concert as thanks for saving his pet. Thinking she has found her prince, she races to the concert, where she encounters another boy named Hiroto, who, after learning she likes Seiji, orders her to stay away from Seiji because they live in "different worlds". Undetered by his words, Kirari sneaks into the concert and discovers that Hiroto and Seiji are actually members of SHIPS. Finally understanding the meaning of "different worlds" (Seiji is a famous idol and Kirari is a normal middle school student), Kirari announces that she will become an idol so that she can be with Seiji. However, as she strives to be an idol, she gains new friends, plenty of rivals, loyal fans, and gets caught in a love triangle with Hiroto and Seiji, but falls deeply in love with Hiroto instead of Seiji. Relationships Hiroto Kazama Kirari's relationship with Hiroto is the most recognized in the series due to him helping her all the time and her questioning the true nature of her feelings for him. When they first met, Kirari thought of Hiroto as mean, teasing, rude, and constantly in her way of winning Seiji's attention. However, the more determined she became of becoming an idol, the more he helped her, which surprised her. Sometimes, he said encouraging words to her and offered his help when she needed it. This caused Kirari to question herself if Hiroto is actually a kind person and not the teasing and rude boy she intially she thoght he was. As time passes, Kirari sees more of his kind side as she spends time with him and comes to like him, but denies it as anything more than friendly. However, by episode 25, she finally acknowledges that she may be falling in love with him and was unsure to tell him or not. Throughout the majority of the series, she wrestles with her feelings for him, but they continue to grow to the point she gets jealous when another girl is too close to him. In Stage 3, they finally confess their feelings to each other and begin dating. The manga goes deeper into their relationship, where they kiss twice and are in albeit intimate moments together. Seiji Hiwatari Seiji is Kirari's first crush and one of her closest friends. Seiji is the reason why Kirari became an idol. When they first met, Kirari immediately developed a crush on him because of his kindness and princely looks. In the first half of the series, Kirari did everything she could to impress him and get him to fall in love with her. However, once she realized she was having feelings for Hiroto, she questioned on what she felt for Seiji. She eventually began to treat him more as a good friend than a boy she liked, but occassionally blushed in romantic moments with him and even accepted a date with him. However, by the end of the series, she develops a friendly relationship with Seiji and someone she can turn to for guidance and comfort. Kirari and Seiji remain good friends once she starts dating Hiroto. Kirarin-Revolution-kilari-14229733-811-741.jpg cl-156-4-kirarin-revolution-posters-867842.jpg|beach Kirarin.Revolution.full.1028052.jpg Tsukishima.Kirari.full.1118184.jpg|plane outfit 638e5414d066f161ee9920779590ce9f1235841889_full.jpg Kirarin-is-cool-kirarin-revolution-9268518-235-500.jpg|with short hair KedexKirarin_Revolution_037712F7BAX.jpg|crying Kirarin-Revolution-kilari-14229729-468-800.jpg|princess kirarin-revolution-2.jpg 390933.jpg kirarin_revolution_-_song_selection_1_2100.jpg 1221_1e1074d4d0bed3780801853ee9b45421.jpg KirarinRevolution16.jpg 0.jpg Kirari_tsukishima_revolution_v2.png Tsukishima.Kirari.full.24959.jpg Category:Characters